User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Harmony Kagamine Len
Harmony Kagamine Len Skill 'Synchronicity (High chance of absorbing HP when attacking & large boost in damage dealt during Spark) 'Burst Checkmate (30 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & 60% boost to Atk of all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 30 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Len Len Rampage (40 combo massive Light attack on single enemy & probable decrease of Def to enemy for 2 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 40 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Len is one of the Vocaloids, like Miku and Rin. Speaking of Rin, Len is Rin's brother. They made their way from Japan to Grand Gaia to sing us their wonderful catchy songs. They're holograms, you say? Wrong. These are units that exist in Brave Frontier Global and only Global. It's funny to see that these Vocaloids are exclusive to Global even though they are part of Japanese merchandise. Len! You're really good at the keyboard, aren't you? Play us some songs! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Len grants everyone the ability to drain 20-25% of the damage dealt. However, this is not perfectly reliable as this has a 75% in proccing. This probability is very high, but there can be that small 25% chance that can come in and not heal your squad. Regardless, the HP drain is very high. If you have a very strong squad with high damage outputs and all of your units proc their drain effects, your units will heal to full. That said, you do not need a healer in your squad as this HP drain effect is enough to heal your squad to full, provided that your damage outputs are very high. Afraid that your damage output is not high enough to drain enough HP to full? Don't fret as Len's Leader Skill also boosts Spark damage by 50%. This is not the best Spark buff, however, but it works well with the HP drain effect. Sparks are easily achieved by using units with high hit counts, like Elza, Claire, Lario, etc. Using Spark buffers will also work very well with this Leader Skill as BB/SBB/UBB Spark buffs stack with the Leader Skill, taking your damage output even higher. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Len utilizes a BB with a 240% damage modifier. This is a relatively weak damage modifier so the damage output isn't going to be all that high. The 60% Atk buff is nice, but there are way better buffs than 60%, like Michele's 115% Atk buff, Zergel's 130% Atk buff, Ultor's 120% Atk buff, etc. Even worse, this buff does not stack with other Atk buffs provided by BB and SBB. The 30 BC Drop Check is very nice, which helps with your squad's BC generation. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 40 combo massive Light elemental attack? Wow! Or no wow? This SBB utilizes a 600% damage modifier. Unlike his BB, the damage output on Len's SBB is pretty high and it has a very high Drop Check of 40 BC. But here comes the "no wow" part. This SBB is single-target. Unless you are fighting against a single enemy, Len won't be supporting much in terms of damaging all allies and BC generation. The reduction of Def is nice, but pointless. Why rely on a 40% chance when you can just use an ignore-Def buffer, like Zephyr, Dilma, and others, with a 100% proc rate? You don't have to rely on Len's SBB to lower enemy Def. Nonetheless, even though Len's SBB is single-target, Len still deals a ton of damage. This will become useful against single enemies. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 9/10 Len becomes insane in Arena. He currently has the highest Drop Check on his normal attack in the game. A 50 BC Drop Check is enough to fill everyone's BB gauges. Want more? Give Len a double-hit-count sphere, like Shiny Anklet, Lexida, Hallowed Skull, and Sinister Orb. This means that Len will dealing 50 hits with his normal attack, coupled with a 100 BC Drop Check! However, be aware as Len's SBB is single-target. Using Len's single-target SBB could be detrimental to your squad if he's the only one using BB. To prevent this, keep Len at BB Lv9. That way, Len can still use his AoE BB attack. Stats Score: 7/10 Unlike Rin, Len has higher Atk and Def stats. His HP is pretty high, but his Rec is on the low side. However, Rec isn't much of an importance since there HC buffers and Burst Healers. This is more so if Len is the Leader with his amazing HP drain that doesn't even rely on Rec. In terms of typing, my type preference for Len is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Other than single enemy boss battles, Len is not as useful considering his stats are low compared to the recent units. Though, in single enemy battles, Len helps to deal lots of damage with his SBB. Overall, Len is an Arena king as he has the highest normal attack Drop Check in the game. Want to efficient clear Metal Parades? Len's normal attack can easily chip away a quarter of a Metal God's HP. Conclusion Total Score: 7.5/10 Len! Play us something! Maybe something like this ? Who's your favorite Vocaloid? Miku Luka Rin Len Meiko Kaito Comment below on what you think of Len! Do you like his songs? Do you have any favorites from the Vocaloids? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Crescendo Megurine Luka *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Melody Kagamine Rin *Galactic Treasure Ivris Category:Blog posts